


Bird Masks

by TheEarthElemental



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarthElemental/pseuds/TheEarthElemental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a kind of angsty, contemplative poem about Tim Drake. Doesn't take place at any particular time because I'm not terribly familiar with the comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on this sight, I hope you enjoy it and that you don't mind my lack of knowledge.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Tim Drake, I'm not DC comics. This poem is purely for entertainment.

Bird Masks  
So many names,  
So many different games,  
Covers and Aliases  
Smiles and Frowns,  
Masking my Everything.  
You can’t see me.  
Good Son  
Seen not heard.  
Robin  
Boy Wonder, Invincible  
I must be untouchable, I can’t be Jason,  
Batman needs a Robin.  
Babybird  
Your little brother, too little, too late,  
Big brother? Can’t you see me?  
Leader  
Always have a plan, must always have a plan  
I can’t lose anyone else.  
Red Robin  
My own name, still a mask over my eyes  
New Batman, new Robin,  
Equal? How can I be your equal if you fired me?  
Detective  
Can’t fall, Can’t fail, Can’t relent  
I need him, he has to come back.  
Who am I?  
I’m just a mask,  
but underneath,  
I’m still just Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you would like to. Thanks very much for reading.


End file.
